


Present

by louisethatcher5



Series: Plasma One Shots [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: Jay needs advice on what to get Nya, so he naturally goes to the person who knows her best; her brother. But what if his feelings weren't for Nya? What if they were for someone else?
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Plasma One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Present

It was coming up to Christmas Day. The snow was slowly but gracefully falling outside. It was rather cold inside and out of the Monastery but nothing the ninja team couldn't get used to. 

The ninja had never spent Christmas together before so it was rather exciting and was definitely bound to be interesting. They all were getting each other presents for the special day but the only person that was really struggling for ideas was the lightning ninja. 

He had just finished making gifts for his friends and was trying to come up with ideas for his crush. Nya was a very special person to him even though he hadn't yet come clean about his feelings, whether they were obvious or not. He was sure that she liked him back but didn't want to get his hopes up.

After spending hours brain storming ideas, he decided he wanted to get help from someone who knew Nya better than anyone else. Her brother. It was a long shot since Kai really didn't like the fact that Jay had a crush on his sister but he desperately hoped that he would at least put some opinions across.

Jay headed to the courtyard where he found Kai training. Jay smiled at him as the fire ninja spotted the master of lightning.

"What is it, motormouth?" Kai asked, punching one of the dummys. 

"Could you help me with something please?" Jay wondered, shivering from the cold air a little.

Kai sighed and stopped training. He headed over to Jay, glancing down at the paper in his hands.

"So I was coming up with some ideas of what to get Nya for Christmas and I was hoping you could help me," He shoved the paper in Kai's face. 

Kai took it and read over the messy page of ideas. He frowned at a few, causing Jay's heart to race a little. 

"I don't know Nya as well as you do of course so maybe you have some better ideas?" Jay suggested.

"Nope," Kai handed the paper back.

"Why nope?" Jay frowned as he watched Kai go back to what he was doing.

"She won't like any of them," Kai responded.

"What do you mean?" Jay questioned.

"I mean, those ideas are bad," He told him.

Jay pouted a little and glanced down at the mind map he had made, which he was surprisingly proud of. He had spent hours on it and to now find out that it was a complete waste of time made him feel like garbage. Kai glanced back over at his friend and sighed. He did somewhat feel bad for being so harsh on him.

"I can help you out if you want though," Kai shrugged.

Jay looked up with a smile, "You'd do that?"

Kai nodded, "I want my sis to have some good presents so... why not?"

"Yay! Thank you, Kai!" 

Kai packed away the training equipment, changed out of his sweaty clothes, and followed Jay into the main room. Zane, Nya and Cole were currently out shopping for some stuff for other family and friends so they would be gone for a while. The two ninja sat down at the table, Jay placed a fresh piece of paper down at a few pens. Kai thought to himself for a moment before sighing.

"What kind of stuff does Nya like?" Jay wondered.

"She likes clothes," Kai replied.

"I don't want to buy her clothes," Jay responded quickly.

"Well I don't know," Kai shrugged, "I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"But you said you could help me out," Jay frowned.

"Doesn't mean I'm good at coming up with ideas," Kai replied.

Jay sighed. All he wanted was to give Nya a really special gift but now what would he do? In the silence, Kai's phone buzzed a little, catching both the boys' attention. Kai picked it up and read over the message on the screen. He quickly stood up.

"I gotta go," He stated before beginning to walk off.

"Great. Thanks for nothing, Kai," Jay sighed and placed his head on the table. 

Kai stopped in his tracks and turned to face the master of lightning. He had to admit, he felt quite bad. He could've been nicer to him and now ditching him like this was pretty low of him. Jay only wanted his help. Kai sighed and wandered back to the table.

"She likes chocolate," Kai stated, sitting back down at the table.

Jay glanced up, a frown on his face.

"What?" Jay questioned.

"You want my help or not?" He wondered.

Jay smiled and sat up properly.

"She likes chocolate," He repeated.

"Who doesn't?" Jay giggled, picking up the pen and writing it down on the paper. Kai chuckled a little.

"She also really likes bath bombs. Like she has a strange addiction to them," Kai told him.

"Bath bombs?" Jay frowned.

Kai shrugged, "That's what they're called, aren't they?"

Jay smiled, "Any particular scent or whatever?"

"I don't know. Why would I smell a colourful ball of baking soda?" Kai joked.

"The real question is... why wouldn't you?" Jay giggled nervously.

"Good point," Kai chuckled.

Jay glanced up at Kai again, watching as he laughed a little. He never noticed how bright his smile was. He never noticed how beautiful his pale green eyes were. He never noticed how amazing he was until now. Jay suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. He questioned himself at first but quickly shook it off. 

"What else?" Jay wondered.

Kai thought for a moment, looking over what was already on the list.

"Not perfume. Anything but that. She's allergic to it," He told him.

Jay nodded.

"She really likes the colour blue so maybe you could get a box and put a few blue stuff in it? I dunno," Kai shrugged.

"You think?" Jay raised an eyebrow curiously.

Kai nodded, "Here, give me the pen, and I'll write some stuff."

Jay handed Kai the pen, the fingers touching a little. Jay felt his heart race in a way it had never done before. He quickly let go of the pen and sat forward in his chair. Kai took the lid off the pen and leaned over the table towards Jay. He began writing stuff down on the paper in front of the lightning ninja. Jay watched for a moment before glancing up at Kai briefly. Or at least he wanted it to be brief. He continued to stare at Kai, noticing all his features.

Now that they were so close to each other, Jay could see how perfect his skin was. He could see every little spec in his eye. Kai smiled a little as he wrote some more stuff down, not even noticing his friend staring at him. Jay's heart fluttered.

Without thinking, Jay leaned towards Kai, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Kai's. Kai was shocked at first, confused as what just happened, but gently kissed back. He put the pen down and slowly raised a hand to the back of Jay's head, supporting his weight and hopefully making the kiss last longer. 

After a few moments, the two pulled away, leaving an awkward silence between them. They both sat back down in their seats, not giving each other eye contact.

Kai cleared his throat, "I... uh... made a small list of stuff..."

Jay nodded slowly, glancing down at the list in front of him, "Thanks."

"So..." Kai spoke up awkwardly, "You wanna hang out or somethin'?" 

Jay shrugged, "Sure."

"Fist 2 Face?" Kai asked.

"Only if you let me win," Jay replied quietly.

"As if," Kai smirked.


End file.
